


Her Muse

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist AU, F/F, Fem!Guillermo, Fem!Nandor, Femdermo, Genderswap, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Unrequited Love, statue!nandor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Guillermo spent years on her greatest creation - a statue of the woman who haunted her dreams for years. If only her dreams were real.Inspired by the myth of Pygmalion
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Her Muse

Heels clicked against the dark marble, echoing in the silent halls as she marched forward, eyes not straying from the ornate doorway she walked with determination in her stride to that familiar corner where she knew the statue all too well, the hall silent except for her determined footfall, gazing intently forward, already searching for just a glimpse of her.

Guillermo had long since lost track of how many hours she had spent traversing these halls, admiring every detail of each painting that lined the walls. And then, when she grew tired of that, she admired the craftsmanship of everything from the benches she rested on after one too many hours of walking, to the frames that held each masterpiece. Those no longer interested her now. There was only ever one thing on her mind when she came here.

Passing through room after room of elaborate old paintings, she finally arrived. This room was larger than the others, a wide-open space with row upon row of statues, the wall to her right lined with massive windows that allowed the golden evening sun to cast itself upon the bronze and stone bodies within. 

Guillermo slowly approached. She didn’t need to look up to know that her treasure was in the row nearest the south wall, sixth from the end, past eight of the columns that lined the room, and fifty-three tiles from the wall. 

It was her life’s work, a life-sized statue of the woman who had graced her dreams since youth, her own personal muse. Guillermo had spent the better part of her young life searching out teachers in lost art forms, knowing that nothing less than the finest Italian marble would be sufficient for this. It had taken many years of work, but here it was, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Guillermo finally captured that angular nose, hair like silk, and pouty lips that had always drawn her gaze into a hypnotic state. 

Those dreams still haunted her most days, the woman within had become one of her dearest friends over the years, it was hard not to feel a kinship after so many nights locked in embrace, soft words being whispered in her ears. It was only recently however that she had revealed her name.

That name left her lips now, already so familiar in her mouth as she once again looked up at the woman her heart beat for.

“Nandor.”

Stepping closer, Guillermo brushed a fingertip along her collarbone, searching for some imaginary particles of dust to banish. Finding her creation just as untainted as she had left her the night before, Guillermo still bothered herself with admiring her creation as the last of the day’s sun settled across her face, giving it a warm glow that Guillermo could never quite recreate. 

Eyes shifting to the door at the end of the room, she allowed her touch to stray, tracing strong arms down to large hands, wrapping her own small fingers around the unrelenting stone. Sighing softly, Guillermo allowed herself to get lost in those dark, unmoving eyes as her hand moved to cup her bare hip, enjoying the cool feel of the smooth marble beneath her touch, seeping the warmth from her skin. 

Her thumb swirled in small circles on the statue’s hip, and a strange sense of togetherness filled her with warmth. Her fingertips danced across the warmed stone and if she closed her eyes, it felt as if she wasn’t alone, as if her muse was there in with her now. 

All the words she’d left unspoken all these years formed on her tongue, as she leaned in closer, bringing her hand up to cup the cool cheek above her. Those words, both whispered and cried out in the night, once said freely choked her now. There was a pressure building in her chest, an aching to confess every emotion into the waking world in a way she hadn’t yet dared. 

A shudder went up her spine and Guillermo no longer felt alone 

Whipping around, she searched the room for any sign of life besides herself. 

Finding the hall empty, she returned her attention to her girl, fingers tracing every detail of her face from her strong jaw to those full lips. 

Many had commented over the years that Nandor was a ‘unique beauty’ a phrase that had confused and angered Guillermo over the years. How could anyone be such a fool? Her beauty made Guillermo’s heart ache with longing knowing such perfection would never be found again. She would fall to her knees lamenting the perfections of the woman she had come to know until her voice gave out if only she could find the words fitting such exquisiteness. 

Guillermo’s heart was hammering in her chest, filling her ears as she popped up on her toes, leaning on Nandor’s shoulder for support, and placed the softest kiss against those lips, reveling in the cold, relentless press of stone beneath. Her stomach twisted in knots as she almost imagined those lips moving, reciprocating all the affection she’d yearned for all these years. 

Intertwining her fingers with Nandor’s stiff ones, Guillermo allowed her hot breath to fan out over her lips, warming them to her as she sunk into the embrace. Never had she remembered feeling so whole as she did in that moment. 

A deep ache settled in her chest as she finally broke free, stepping back, pulse still racing and panting softly.

Guillermo watched as her hand squeezed Nandor’s waist as if she could drag the siren of her fantasies into reality before her if she could only grasp her properly. Despite her best efforts, the soft pudge on Nandor’s hip would never relent beneath her touch, nor would her hair wind it’s way around her fingers as she played with it. No matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, her darling creation stayed as still as death. 

As the final rays of sun strayed away from her face, Guillermo smiled softly, seeing the glisten of her chapstick on her creation, a mark just for her, subtle enough that no one would notice if she left it there, a memento for herself and her girl of stone. 

She knew it was time to go. Tearing her eyes away, Guillermo straightened herself, heading towards the exit, eyes focused ahead, knowing that if she turned back, she would never be able to tear herself away. Every click of her heels felt like a pin in her heart, the longing already growing within her as she headed out, through those empty ornate rooms, out into the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
